WTF
by ncalkins
Summary: Percy turned into a girl! WHAT! Zeus, Posiden, Hades, Apollo and Hermes are falling for her. Wait, what dose Luke and mr. D want. Please tell me Kronos stays away. Hopfuly you deside and how he would come! ooc
1. turned into a GIRL!

WTF

Ch 1 by NCalkins

I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

It started as a normal day at camp Half - Blood. Percy practiced at being a hero. Until it all changed at noon when two pranksters from the Hermes cabin ruined every thing. Percy was lying on the grass with his eyes closed. When Travis and Connor Stroll walked up to Percy with a can of sneaked in pop.

"Hey Percy you want a drink?"

Percy opened his eyes at Travis's question. He looked at the twins with suspicion

"Sure." answered Percy as he took the coke that was dr. pepper.

Taking a sniff and looking at the twins he drank the pop seeing nothing wrong with it. Then he felt a pain in his stomach as he doubled over the brothers faces went from impish to worried to panic as everything went black for Percy.

"Percy… Percy wake up!" Travis? Wondered Percy

"OH! GOD WE KILLED THE SON OF POSEIDON! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Connor? Thought Percy

"Get Chiron." was the last thing he heard as he drifted into blackness.

Percy stirred "He's waking up!" Percy groaned and opened his eyes

"Annabeth?" he asked Suddenly Chiron appeared in view and said:

"Percy my boy. The Stroll brothers will be punished don't worry. We will find a way to reverse this even if the brothers say its non-reversible."

Percy confused looked around him. He was in his cabin and everything looked normal, but Annabeth looked worried and so did Chiron.

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking at Chiron and Annabeth.

Annabeth took out a mirror that had a golden handle and vines engraved around the reflective part. Percy about to jokingly ask when did she turn into a daughter of Aphrodite. But stopped when he or should I say she got a look at herself in the mirror. Long black hair that fell too mid back and curled at the end. Big sea green/blue eye and pink full lips. The color draining from Percy's face

"I-I'm a G-g-girl." she stuttered.

"Now Percy calm down. Don't worry like I said before we will find a way to turn you back. But in the mean time Annabeth take Percy shopping for her…. new problem. And get at least one fiancé dress for tonight. Remember Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo and Herms are coming to stay here." Reassured/ told Chiron.

Percy snapping out of shock and said:

"Wait WHAT?!"

Annabeth turned to Percy and answered:

" Well Percy, Zeus decided that it would be fun for Herms, Apollo and his brothers to take a break so they decided to be counselors here." Percy stared at her in horror, her eyes wide.

"Fun for who? The people who get caught in the cross fire of world war 3 at camp or for the giant headache we'll all going to have at their bickering. How am I suppose to explain to my dad that his boy turned into a girl!?" She said in a panic.

"Don't worry I have it all planed out and hopefully he won't kill us or the Stroll brothers." Said Chiron "Now I am going to get Argus to give you a ride to the mall so you can shop here's some money."

Chiron walked out the door and Annabeth grabbed Percy and they followed. By now word had spread and people were staring and pointing. Argus walked up to them and said "Well lets go shopping" and off they went.

Review!


	2. shopping

WTF chapter 2 

ncalkins dose not own Percy Jackson ooc thanks beta Zohan

Annabeth and Percy walked up to the mall. As they walked Percy was firing question after question at Annabeth who was slowly getting annoyed.

"Why are the gods taking a break?" asked Percy the first of his many questions.

" I don't know Percy. Its their own decision, and I don't really want to know what goes on in a Greek Gods head." answered Annabeth as she looked at Percy at the corner of her eye.

Percy nodded and all was silent then a look of wonder crossed Percy's face.

" Why are all the boys we pass staring at us?" she asked.

Annabeth looked at Percy in astonishment

"Wow, seaweed brain are you really that dumb. The boys think your cute and they are staring at you not me." She answered as she continued walking unaware of Percy frozen in place looking at her like she was nuts.

Annabeth realized that there was only one pair of footsteps - her own- she turned around, to find Percy looking at her strange.

"What seaweed brain?" asked Annabeth raising a eyebrow at Percy.

Percy looked at her more.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm not cute I'm not even supposed to be a girl!" She took a deep breath and continued before Annabeth could interrupted.

"Your way prettier then me. So it's pretty clear that they are staring at you!"

Percy realizing what she said blushed a rosy pink that was nothing compared to Annabeth's fire truck red blush.

"Whatever seaweed brain." said Annabeth as she shook her head to try and failing to rid herself of her blush.

Annabeth continued walking Percy rushing to keep up so they walked side by side.

"Hey Percy." she said and finished her question after a hum of notice "Why is it that you didn't freak out about the boys staring at you."

Percy face turned pink and in her eyes a splash of embarrassment and fear shined throw. Annabeth could understand the embarrassment not use to talking to Percy about something like this but why fear? Percy swallowed the lump in her throat and cleared her voice.

"W-well when I was a boy I liked females and well…." She trailed off and swallowed some more.

thinking '_What if Annabeth is disgusted with me. What if she doesn't want to be my friend,_' Percy thought.

A dawning look appeared on Annabeth's face.

"Your bi." stated Annabeth.

Percy blinking in surprise wiped her head over to Annabeth.

"How'd you know?!" Percy yelped.

Annabeth looked at Percy and explained:

"Well It's pretty obvious with the way your sentence was going and the way I caught you staring at some boys buts and checking them out just now."

She was serious at first then amused as Percy blushed red.

"You noticed that? Wait your not disgusted with me?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked at Percy as she opened the mall door.

"No why would I be? There are a lot of campers that are bi or gay. Take Luke for example he's bi but leans more on the guy side."

Relief flooded Percy but turned to shock and embarrassment when Annabeth asked this question:

"Who at camp do you think is cute?"

Percy sputtered as they walked around looking for a store. Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Come on Percy just because I'm a daughter of Athena and like books more then makeovers dose not mean I don't want to talk boys. And get use to this because boy or girl you're my new partner in crime… or at least in girl stuff." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at her with a '_what are you talking about' _look.

"Just because I'm bi dosen't mean I will talk about clothes or makeup. Boys, yes girly stuff, no." she said in a defensive tone with a hint of defiance.

Annabeth laughed.

"Look at you face and, by the way I never said we talk about cloths,… but now we might." she giggled.

Percy looked at her in shock.

"Moving on I think I see a clothing store." Percy said.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm as she tried to walk pass her.

"Not so fast you still haven't answered my question! And we need to get you some undergarments."

Percy blushed a deep red at both topics as she was dragged towered Victoria Secrets. Annabeth, realizing Percy was a little unstable and needed a distraction said : "So, back to my earlier question, boys at camp, who do you think is cute?"

Percy, not as uncomfortable of the thought of boys as the thought of undergarments, answered:

" Well…Luck is pretty cute and has nice eyes, smile and a good personality…beside the almost betraying m--us. And Nico has a nice smile when he smiles, got the whole dark and mysterious thing going, he's sweet, and he's cute. I wonder how he changed over the summer."

Annabeth smiled '_Nico will be happy and so will Luke. They've both had a crush on Percy, even when he was a boy. I wonder if I should tell them…nah, it would ruin the fun,_' she thought.

Percy looked around to find himself in a pink store and in horror realized they were there. "Trying to run wouldn't help, it would just cause a scean." Annabeth's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife through butter.

So they carried on finding Percy undergarments

"No way!" shouted Percy as Annabeth held up a pair of bras and underwear causing people to stare.

"Keep it down." Annabeth hissed. "Come on these are really comfortable," holding up the thong.

Percy shook her head no and pointed to the training bras and regular underwear. Annabeth wrinkled her nose

"You have the style of a grandma, no, on second thought, I know some grandma's who are less of a prude then you."

Percy, red with anger and eyes flashing grabbed the undergarments that Annabeth wanted her to have and whispered in a loud voice:

"I AM NOT!"

She marched over to the cashier who had been watching in amusement all this time and bought the undergarments. Then with her bag she marched out of the store with her head held high in victory but slowly started to deflate and slow down. She turned on her heel and glared at Annabeth who wore a smug expression not even trying to hide it. The first thing out of Percy's mouth was:

"I hate you. And I'm returning this monstrosities. Because I have the receipt."

Annabeth's smug expression didn't change as she said:

"Love you, too, Seaweed Brain, in a sisterly way. And you can't return the clothes, so, ha!"

She ripped up the recite that was in Percy's hand. Percy sputtered in anger as Annabeth dragged her to different stores for everyday cloths and a fancy dress for them both.

After that was done they decided to eat in the food court. As Annabeth got their food, Percy waited at the table they would eat at. While Percy waited five random boys walked up to her, all seemingly in college ages, chiseled, two brunettes, and three blonds. They each gave her their phone numbers.

Annabeth returned with Taco Bell food to find a blushing Percy. She raised a eyebrow with a questioning look and Percy answered:

"Some boys gave me their phone number."

Annabeth smirked and said in a baby voice:

"D'aaww! My widdle Percy all gwone up~!"

Percy, embarrassed muttered :

"Shut up."

Annabeth laughed and so they talked and laughed as they ate. When they were done they went to the car to find Argus sleeping in the front seat. They woke him up and got in returning to camp in high sprits.

REVIEW please


	3. the apperence of the gods

**WTF chapter 3**

**ncalkins does not own Percy Jackson ooc thanks beta Zohan**

**Chiron looked around the mess hall nervously as the campers lined up and marched into the mess hall sitting at their respectable tables. They were all dressed up which was ordered by Mr. D who was already sitting at his table. When all campers were seated, including Nico at the Hermes table and Thalia at the Zeus table, Chiron raised his voice to make announcements as Mr. D seemed to be busy with staring into space. **

"**Now I'm sure you all heard that the Big Three and the gods Apollo and Hermes were taking a vacation, deciding to be camp counselors here…well you heard right." **

**The Gods in human form with orange T-shirts sat at the tables with their kids. Hermes between the Stoll brothers, Apollo sat at the end of his table, Zeus across from Thalia, Hades next to Nico and Poseidon sat at his table alone. Poseidon, with a look of concern, turned to Chiron and asked him: **

"**Were is Percy?"**

**The mess hall turned silent as a since of doom began to sink in the air. Chiron's face turned a pale white and he shifted in his chair, as if trying to resist the urge to step out of his chair and gallop away as fast as he could. Poseidon began to get impatient.**

"**Chiron, were is my son?" Poseidon growled. **

**Chiron flinched.**

"**W-w-well," he stuttered, aware the whole mess hall was listening. Chiron swallowed and continued in a slightly stronger voice. "There was a little slip up and because of a prank he was turned into a girl." **

**Hades, Zeus, Apollo and Hermes had to stop their laughter at the thought, they found it funny but the campers and Poseidon did not. There was a cold silence as the sea wind picked up and the waves started to roll and get higher. Suddenly, everyone was fearing for their lives.**

**As Poseidon's face grew dark. He clenched teeth and fisted his hands.**

"**Who did that to him?" He demanded in a dark voice, barely above a whisper.**

**Chiron turned a oatmeal white and said :**

"**Please try not to kill them, it was a harmless prank." **

**Poseidon if anything got madder as Dionysus leaned over and said:**

"**Wrong thing to say to him right now."**

"**A PRANK! WHO!" roared Poseidon, red in the face.**

**While this was happening Hermes noticed the Stoll brothers trying to disappear behind him. **

'_**Oh no' **_**thought Hermes as Chiron whispered:**

"**The Stoll brothers" **

**Poseidon stood up and whipped around toward the Hermes cabin, eyes screaming murder as he walked toward the Hermes table. **

"**Now, Poseidon, calm down. A cure will be found. And I'm sure they didn't mean it," reasoned Hermes.**

**The Stoll brothers hide behind him nodded.**

"**They're looking for a cure even though the can said incurable," said Travis. **

**Poseidon gave a demonic growl as he got even closer by now the whole table was scattered getting out of the way of the angry god. Hades smirked and leaned over to Nico**

"**And here I thought this would be boring," he said.**

**Nico nodded watching in morbid fixation wondering what would happen. With only Hermes between the Stoll Brothers they felt they were going to die because it didn't seem Poseidon would stop. **

**Then everyone heard Annabeth's voice ask:**

"**What's going on?"**

**Poseidon turned to where here voice came from and froze staring at who was next to Annabeth. Everyone turned to look to find Annabeth in a champagne golden dress with her hair in a bun and curls falling out framing her face. But Poseidon's, Hade's, Apollo's, Hermes's, Luke's, Nico's and Zeus's eyes were glued to the girl next to her. **

**Hair in a pony tail with her bangs framing her face and in a silver dress that ended at her knees. Sea green eyes watched them all, white teeth chewed on a rose petal lip was Percy Jackson. Her eyes looked around and landed on Nico. Percy face brightened and she walked over to Nico. **

"**You've either grown or I've shrunk," said Percy.**

**Nico laughed and said:**

"**No, you're just a midget." **

**Percy raised a eyebrow and Nico explained: **

" **I stayed with a twenty year old witch that took a liking to me. She cased a spell so I would look, sound and act like a fifteen year old. It hurt like hell and when I woke up I got out of there. That lady scared the hell out of me."**

**Percy smiled.**

"**Poor you," Percy sympathized sarcastically. **

**Nico looked at her and said:**

"**Poor me? You turned into a freaking girl."**

**Percy nodded and said:**

"**Annabeth hasn't given me time to properly freak out and I'm slowly accepting it."**

**Percy turned to Poseidon.**

"**Hey dad," she greeted, her voice barely a nervous whisper.**

**Poseidon nodded **

"**Hi" he greeted simply.**

**Percy greeted the other gods who returned the greeting. They all went back to their tables to eat, a lot on their minds but nobody noticed the determined look cross the gods faces or Nico's and Luck's. **

'_**Percy will be mine,' **_**was the simultaneous thought that went through their head's.**

**Let the games began.**

**Review**

**Decide in the reviews who Percy should be with:**

**Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, Zeus, Nico or Luke… Or should Percy just turn back into a boy and break all of their hearts?**


	4. sad thoughts

**WTF chapter 4**

**Ncalkins does not own Percy Jackson; OOC; Thanks beta Zohan**

**Percy sat next to Poseidon nervously wondering when he was going to blow, what he didn't know is he already did. The campers made offerings which was a little awkward with the gods right there. When Percy sat down again all was quiet at the Poseidon table, but at the other tables news was buzzing, people were staring at the gods or Percy or both. Poseidon decided it was too quiet at his table so the answer to this problem was …small talk. Poseidon turned his head slightly to the side to look at Percy, clearing his throat as he did so. **

"**So, Percy… beside the whole turning into a girl… how was you summer?" Poseidon asked.**

**Percy looked up in surprise with wide eyes and stuttered: **

"**W-w-well it's been okay, no monster attacks, no quests, I didn't get burned by lava on the rock climbing wall." **

**Poseidon nodded his head and quickly got lost in thought. **_**'What are these feelings? I want to protect her, but I also want to….what? What is it that I want.' **_

**Poseidon wasn't the only one who was lost in thought Percy as well was in the empty tunnels that is the mind**_**. ' Why is dad so silent? Is he ashamed of me for being turned into a girl?' **_**Percy wondered and tried to make eye contact with Poseidon, Poseidon not realizing what was going on, turned his head to the left, looking out to sea.**

**A aura of depression fell upon Percy thinking Poseidon was in fact ashamed of him. Poseidon turned, feeling the aura of sadness, found Percy her head down and shoulders slumped. He opened his mouth to ask what's wrong but he was interrupted by Chiron who once again raised his voice:**

"**Well what a wonderful dinner we have had. I would like to say thank you to the Gods that came and decided to be here for the rest of the summer."**

**Here Chiron paused to think:**

' _**And thank you Poseidon for not killing us… or should I thank Percy or Annabeth?'**_

**Chiron snapped out of his thoughts and continued his speech. **

"**Despite the new misshape every thing will continue as normal. All campers will be informed when the camp games will start. That's all and good night." **

**Poseidon turned to Percy to find her already gone. Looking around he saw her speed walking to the cabins, smiling slightly he got up and fallowed her hoping for a peaceful sleep. And in the morning find out what the hell he was feeling.**

**Review**

**Nico- 2, Poseidon- 0, Hades-0, Zeus-1, Apollo-2, Hermes-0, Luke-1, Dionysus-0, break all hearts-1 and a new on one reader wanted but I'm not so fond of doing Annabeth-1 **


	5. washing Mrs O'Leary

**WTF chapter 5**

**Ncalkins dose not own Percy Jackson; OOC; Thanks beta Zohan**

**Percy's eyes fluttered open to a empty cabin thinking it was all a dream until she found a suitcase on the ground…and by found I mean tripped over it and face planted on the floor. **

"**Son of a bitch, who the hell puts a suite case in the middle of the floor?! Oooww that hurt!" Grumbled Percy as she got up to get dressed. Over at the big house Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Dionysus, Chiron and Luke were playing pinochle. When out of nowhere Poseidon scratched the back of his head and said "oops." earning some weird looks.**

**Anyway, back to Percy.**

**Seeing as it was the gods first day here they decided that it would be a free day.**

'_**How they decide on anything I will never know.'**_** thought Percy as she lugged a wagon full of soap, shampoo and some sponges. Not looking were she was going she ran into Nico who was taking a walk when he saw her. As Nico walked toward her he took in what she was wearing: a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and running shoes.**

"**Hey Percy what are you doing?" He asked, looking at the wagon in confused, then looking at Percy and getting lost in her big green/blue eyes.**

**Percy looked up at Nico, taking in what she saw since the spell to make him look fifteen changed his appearance. He had shoulder length hair, black eyes, taller then her ( Which kind of irked her), and lean muscle throughout his body. What he was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it, black pants and black shoes.**

"**Going to wash Mrs. O'Leary its been awhile since she had a bath." said Percy "Do you want to help?" she asked, assuming the answer would be no.**

"**The hell hound? Sure why not." said Nico, shrugging.**

**Not noticing Percy's shocked look. Percy's face broke out into a smile that made Nico's heart flutter and stomach twist. **

' _**Anything that happens is worth seeing that smile on her face, **_**Nico thought as he fallowed Percy to the training ground were Mrs. O'Leary was held.**

**Percy gave a sharp whistle and with a sudden thump, Mrs. O'Leary was in front of them barking joyfully, tail wagging and licking them from head to toe in greeting.**

**Nico, coughing and sputtering, exclaimed:**

"**NO! Mrs. O'Leary, down, sit!"**

**Mrs. O'Leary immediately sat, Percy realizing there was no kisses of death from Mrs. O'Leary opened her eyes and looked at Nico in amazement.**

"**What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, seeing that he was being watched. **

"**No, no, no, it's just that it takes hours to get her to calm down when it's just me. But with you she immediately sat," Percy said shaking her head rapidly at first the looking at Nico again in wonder. Nico, getting embarrassed by the staring, said:**

"**Son of Hades remember? Most of the time the underworld creatures listen to me." **

**Percy nodded and they began to get to work first by wetting the hellhound with water from Percy. Soaping the sponges, Nico and Percy got to soaping up Mrs. O'Leary which was a chore because she wouldn't sit still. Finally after lots of screaming, 'sits!' and almost getting sat on, it was time for the rinse.**

**When it was all over Mrs. O'Leary was soaked and so was Nico, who had be laughed at by Percy for being wet. Mrs. O'Leary stood up. Nico looked up and realized she was going to do what all dogs do when wet…shake.**

'_**oh no…'**_** thought Nico a look of pure horror on his face stared at Mrs. O'Leary as she was getting ready. Percy had her back turned and was not thinking about being dry got soaked after Mrs. O'Leary shook she self dry. Nico busted out laughing at Percy doing a horrible impression of her:**

"**OH look I'm the son turned daughter of the sea God I can't get wet. What now!" Throwing his arms in the air at the last part, about to say more but got distracted by Percy who's black shirt was cling to her and water on her skin making her look aglow. Mrs. O'Leary raised her head from the ground she was laying on and looked at Nico sniffing the air **_**' Is it mating season already?'**_** she wondered then shrugged it off and went to sleep. Percy turned to Nico and said:**

"**We smell like wet dog. Lets take a shower and meet at the beach." Percy turned and walked off leaving a red faced Nico behind. **

'_**That's not what she meant… BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!'**_** Nico thought as he fallowed her trying to stop a nose bleed. The wind picked up and his sent was carried to Mrs. O'Leary, who opened one eye and growled "Oh ya its defiantly mating season for that little one hehehe." freaking out some campers who wanted to train but thought better of it. **

**Later at the beach Nico and Percy were sitting on a sand doom talking when the question that has been bugging Nico popped up. **

"**Hey Percy why were you so depressed at dinner last night?" asked Nico with a concerned expression. Percy's shoulder sagged and she looked out to the ocean opened her mouth to answer:**

"**Well I noticed that Poseidon wouldn't make eye contact with me. I think he's ashamed that I got turned into a girl." Eyes began to water as Percy answered Nico. Nico looked at Percy who seemed to be in pain was filled with undeniable fury.**_**' How dare he hurt my angel… wait what? My angel were that come from?' **_**Nico thought but shook his head and laid a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder and said:**

"**No way could he be ashamed of you. Your great one of the best fighters and your nice. You help myth monsters out, you excepted one as you brother, and you don't kill people and make a shrine of there bones to him. If he isn't proud of you, and if you ever feel alone know I'll always be there for you." Percy turned to Nico and smiled wiping tears from her eyes. **

"**Thank you Nico." said Percy then not thinking of what she was doing pecked Nico on the cheek. Realizing what happened both blushed a deep red, Nico turned his head toward Percy. They started to lean in closer and closer only a inch of space left between their lips, eyes half way close when suddenly. "HEY! NICO! COME ON ITS ALMOST TIME FOR DINNER! YOU NEED TO MEET UP WITH HADES AND THE HERMES CABIN!" Nico and Percy jerked away from each other and blushing Nico stammered:**

"**I-I-I- got-t go. Travis calls hehe." getting up he left Percy for the big house and he wasn't the only one who was cursing Travis. Annabeth who had seen the whole thing raced back to the big house before Nico got there knowing he would want hot chocolate before dinner. Annabeth barley reached the big house in time to sit down and catch her breath, earning some weird looks from the pinochle players. Nico walked in and started making hot chocolate a slight blush on his face, Luke seeing this blush decided to tease him.**

"**Aww! What's with the blush Nico? Did you do something embarrassing or did you kiss someone." Nico turned and gave him a glare worthy of Hades that made Luke flinch slightly. Nico silently walked out with the stares of several people on his back, Chiron noticing Annabeth's smile of **_**I know something you don't know!**_** asked:**

"**Annabeth do you know why Nico is acting so strange?" Annabeth giggled and said:**

"**Yes, Chiron I know see Nico and Percy were down by the lake. Percy kissed Nico on the cheek and they almost kissed for real then Travis Strool interrupted them." she finished with a slight peeved tone at the end. Hearing this the Gods hand tightened into fist, Luke settable for glaring at the door.**

**At Percy's house Paul was drinking a cup of coffee for his night shifted. When there was a blinding light, a rush of waves, a earthquake, and a mail man screaming "MY MAIL!" Paul got up and looked out the window to see a smoldering hole, a crack in the ground, water in the street like a flood just happened, a mail man running around trying to grab scattered mail, people acting like animals and grape vines going up the buildings. Paul dumped his coffee into the kitchen sink saying.**

"**It's to early for this shit. I'm calling into work and going back to bed." Sally popped her head into the kitchen and asked:**

"**Honey what was that?" Paul answered "Nothing Honey, but I staying home."**

**REVIEW**

**Nico-2,Poseidon-0,Hades-0,Zues-1,Apollo-2,Hermes-0, Luke-1,Mr. D,-0 break all hearts-1,annabeth-1**


	6. Apollo's song

_WTF chapter 6_

_Ncalkins dose not own Percy Jackson or the Skillet songs Yours To Hold _or _Whispers In The Dark_; ooc; Thanks beta Zohan

After hero training was done Percy was walking along the beach when she spotted Apollo. Apollo was wearing a white button up T-shirt with the two top buttons undone, pale blue jeans and light brown sandals.

"Hey! Apollo!" exclaimed Percy as she lifted a hand in greeting.

Apollo turned to find Percy walking towards him wearing a sky blue tank top, white shorts and black tennis shoes. Lifting a hand in greeting Apollo called:

"Hey, you want to take a walk with me?"

Percy walked up to Apollo and smiled up at him:

."Sure lets go."

Apollo turned trying to hide the blush spreading on his face. _Man she is so pretty, hmmm Mrs. Percy Jackson-Apollo. _A goofy grin spread across Apollo's face at the thought, which got bigger when Percy grabbed his hand to help keep up - but Apollo doesn't know that-. After walking for awhile they stumbled on a group of trees. Apollo turned to Percy saying:

'You want to sit down and talk?"

Percy nodded and went over to the trees sitting down under one with Apollo next to her. _This is nice… Apollo looks good…Wait, what am I thinking sure his cute, but there is no way he would want me. His a God and I'm nothing._ thought Percy and with that cheery thought she was totally caught off guard when Apollo asked a random question:

"Hey Percy you want to hear me sing?"

Percy looked up from her lap and said something really intelligent:

"Uh uh wha?"

Apollo smiled thinking _she is so cute _and repeated his question:

"Do you want to hear me sing?"

Percy looked at him smiled whispering:

"I love to."

Apollo felt his heart flutter then skip three beats, and get lodged in his throat all at the same time.

"O-okay here it goes" He stuttered, clearing his throat he opened his mouth and began to sing:

" _I see you standing here_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention_

_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you" _Percy swayed to the music and smiled listening to Apollo singing.

"_Every single day I find it hard to say _

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday _

_That all alone the way_

_I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold_

_I see walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_You should know_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me_

_And I'm waiting for the right time _

_For the day I catch your eye_

_To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me" _Apollo opened his eyes unaware he even closed them, looking to his left he saw Percy with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Percy opened her eyes and said in a soft voice:

"That was beautiful, you sang with such felling. I can tell you really love this girl I hope you get her, she be lucky to have you."

Apollo looked at her and thought:

_Oh my sweet flower if only you knew I was sing for you and I guess what you said was true I do love you. She'd be lucky to have me…well if you fell that way maybe there's a chance for us._

Shaking his head Apollo tuned into what Percy was saying:

"Did you write that song?"

Apollo shook his head -no- and explained:

"Its by a really good band called Skillet. The songs called "Yours To Hold""

Percy nodded and said/asked:

"it's a really good song. Will you sing me another one of their song?"

Apollo blinked in surprise then smiled a bright grin as he nodded

"Sure if you like my sing that much."

Percy smiled and exclaimed:

"Yes you're a wonderful singer! And I really like to hear you sing."

Apollo winked at Percy and leaned close to her ear whispering:

"Glad you think so…Just remember this is a privet concert just for you. Besides that if you ever want to hear me sing or you need anything just call and I'll be there in a flash."

Apollo kissed Percy on the cheek causing her to blush pink, then he began to sing.

"_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting _

_To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone _

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_You fell so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire"_

Apollo smirked and looked at Percy who was clapping but had a thinking look on her face.

"What is it?" inquired Apollo Percy looked up and answered:

"Well, it's just they probably didn't mean to but that song kind of reminded me of Hades."

Apollo stopped to think about it and nodded:

"Yah your right, it kind of dose sound like him."

Percy with a curious look asked:

"What's the song called?"

Apollo answered:

"Whispers in the dark by Skillet….Hey do me a favor and close you eyes."

Percy closed her eyes waiting then she heard from Apollo:

"Okay open them."

Percy opened her eyes and gasped in front of her were two dozen red roses at her feet picking them up she smelled them and breathed:

"Their beautiful…Thank you lets go put them in water."

Apollo nodded and summoned a golden vase that gave off a slit shine and when Percy looked at him about to protest he held up a hand and said;

"I want to its no big deal. A gift."

Taking the roses and vase over to the lake got some water they traveled to Poseidon's cabin putting the vase on Percy's bedside table they heard the dinner horn blow. Apollo turned to Percy:

"I have to go join my cabin good bye for now my flower."

Apollo took Percy's hand and kissed it causing her to blush, smirking he left nodding to Poseidon who walked into the cabin seeing the vase and roses he asked:

"What are those?"

Percy smiled a blush still on her cheeks and plainly said:

"A Gift." and they headed off to dinner

Nico- 13 Dionysus- 1

Apollo-9 Annabeth-9

Hermes-4 Break all hearts-2

Hades-9

Poseidon-3

Protective daddy Poseidon-0

Zeus-4

Luke-8


	7. Hermes and portective daddy

**WTF chapter 7**

**Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta**

**Poseidon was happy he finely found out what is it he wanted to do with Percy. He wanted to protect her and kill each and every man that came onto his little girl. It was night and he was taking a walk, as he thought happy thoughts of dismemberment to all guys that went near Percy. Poseidon looked up and over a sand dune, he smiled it was Percy. She was sitting on a picnic blanket drinking diet coke.**

**But his happy mood turned sour as Hermes walked up, luckily he was close enough to hear what they say. **

"**Hey Percy what are you doing out here?" asked Hermes.**

**Percy looked up to see the winged god walking toward her. She smiled and answered:**

"**Well I needed to think so I came out here."**

"**Mind if I join you?" Hermes asked.**

**Percy motioned to sit on the blanket next to her, holding out a coke. Hermes sat with a sigh and took the coke from Percy looking into her eyes as he said:**

"**Thank you."**

**Percy blushed a little and went back to staring at the waves and stars. Trying to ignore the way Hermes was staring at her. Behind the sand dune Poseidon was seething as he heard:**

"**You look cold Percy. Are you?" asked Hermes.**

**Percy looked at Hermes as Poseidon peeked over the dune, she smiled and shivering said:**

"**A-a little." **

**Hermes nodded and stretched a arm around Percy pulling her close. Hermes smiled as Percy snuggled up to him for warmth.**

_**HA! Take that Apollo she is snuggling with me and soon she will be mine for all eternity! Mwahahaha. **_**Thought Hermes with a little bit psycho grin.**

**Percy looked at Hermes and sweat dropped, she discreetly tried to move away but was pulled back in.**

**----------------------IN APOLLO'S CABIN-------------------------------------------------------**

**Apollo snorted in his sleep and mumbled "Stupid Hermes…go fuck yourself" he rolled over. And his son's woke with a fright as Apollo started singing in his sleep.**

"**Stupid cupid stop pick'en on me…" **

**One of the boys whispered:**

"**Well we now know why they kicked him out of the big house." they all put their pillows over their heads as Apollo hit a really high note. It was going to be a long night.**

**------------------------------------------------Back at the beach---------------------------------------**

**Hermes and Percy were talking quietly and at one point almost kissed but a big wave kind of tried to drown Hermes. Percy suggested they go for a walk so they began to get up and as Percy walked ahead, Hermes made the blanket disappear. But for some reason he couldn't help but shiver as if a over protective slightly psychotic father was behind him. And if he turned around instead of fallowing Percy he would have seen Poseidon with a wagon full of weapons that he got from Ares. Plotting to put Hermes in a lot of pain Poseidon fallowed. As Hermes walked he would get tripped by seaweed and attacked by a crab. Percy would giggle and help Hermes out much to Poseidon's displeasure as their walk continued Poseidon tried to hurt Hermes. Hermes would make Percy laugh and blush at complements that came nonstop. And as Percy got tired she turned to Hermes gave him a hug and said goodnight. Hermes felling brave leaned in for a goodnight kiss but jumped back as a crab pinched his toe. Hermes rubbed his toe and looked up just to see Percy walking away fallowed by Poseidon, who glared and flipped Hermes off. Hermes stared and thought in a panic:**

_**Pleas tell me Poseidon was not here this whole time! Shit no wonder I was getting attacked by seaweed and crabs… oh well no overprotective daddy's going to stop me!**_

**So with that thought in mind he walked to the big house to sleep and maybe plane how to make Percy his.**

**----------------------------------With Percy and Poseidon--------------------------------------------**

**Percy walked into Poseidon's cabin and noticing her father was not there. She got ready for bed and as she was about to lie down. When Poseidon walked in and sat on his bed, Percy looked up and said:**

"**Hey dad…Are you okay?"**

**Poseidon nodded yes and Percy got up and done something she never done she hugged her dad goodnight. Poseidon shocked looked at Percy who had tears in here eyes and before he could ask what's wrong. Percy opened her mouth and all her emotions came tumbling out:**

"**Look dad I'm sorry, but it wasn't my choice to be turned into a girl. I understand that you a ashamed of me. But please, please don't hate me." **

**Percy took a shaky breath and was about to plunge on when Poseidon stood up and hugged here. Mumbling in her ear and rubbing her back he tried to calm her down:**

"**Shhh its okay.. Now what are you talking about I don't hate you and I'm surely not ashamed of you. I was just shocked that's all, you're the greatest daughter/ son a father could ask for."**

**And so father and daughter stood for awhile hugging. They pulled away and Percy smiled a watery smile:**

"**Night dad." so they went to bed with smiles on their faces, knowing that neither was mad at the other.**

**Review and remember your allowed to vote as much as you want!**

**Nico-23 Dionysus-1 **

**Apollo- 14 Annabeth-8**

**Hermes-4 Break all hearts-7**

**Hades-17**

**Poseidon-3**

**Protective daddy Poseidon-8**

**Zeus-5**

**Luke-10**


	8. Hades and mrd

WTF chapter 8

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; thanks beta; ooc

Percy had just finished a day of training and was taking a nap in the strawberry fields. The warm sun was beating down on her and she was getting thirsty, so she plucked a strawberry from a line next to her. The strawberry was big, red and juicy, Percy closed her eyes enjoying the taste not noticing the figure that was roaming the fields.

" Percy Jackson! What are you doing in my strawberry fields?" a voice asked.

Percy opened her eyes and whipped her head around to see Mr. D. eyes growing wide as she swallowed the rest of the strawberry, she stammered:

"M-Mr.D! W-what are you doing here?"

Mr.D gave her a duh look as he answered:

"I work with veined plants Jackson. Now what are you doing!"

Percy hurried to her feet afraid of being driven mad by the wind god.

"Well, sir I finished with my training and decided to take a break. So I came here and took a nap, ate a strawberry. Now I'm going to go."

The Percy turned and made Sonic look like a snail. As Percy ran she never saw the hurt look on Dionysus face. After running awhile she sat down in the shade of some trees not noticing who was sitting next to her.

" So….Why are you running for your life?" asked a voice.

Percy practically jumped out of her skin in surprise, looked to her right and it was……HADES! Percy smiled her heart going a mile a minute.

"umm Mr. D kind of found me in his strawberry patch and ya I ran." said Percy as she calmed her heart.

Hades nodded as he leaned against the tree. Percy began to relaxed and leaned against the tree too. Hades looked at her from the corner of his eye and thought:

_Wow she looks really good flushed… I wonder what she would look like as my eternal wife… Wait what about Persephone? Ah she'd be happy to not have to be tied to me. Beside if I get Percy to fall for me she'd never fall out of love with me… And I would shower her with gifts and love forever, she could go were ever she want's as long as there is no danger or she cheats on me… Maybe I could get Aphrodite to help me. _

Percy saw the god of the dead was deep in thought got the felling she better snap him out of it so she asked:

"So how's work and the underworld?"

Hades jumped at the question not use to being question how work was he was silent at first then:

"Well, Chiron is still trying for a raise. The dead are complaining and Persephone keeps trying to turn me into a daffodil." seeing Percy's confused look he explained:

"See Persephone and I have been fighting lately I've fallen out of love with her and she wants to be set free. Be I'm having trouble letting her go, can you blame me I like having someone who's not dead down there with me."

Percy looked at Hades and for the first time saw the troubled man, sad and lonely. Percy then decided to do something very few do…She hugged him. Hades looked at the top of Percy's head in surprise and as she spoke he hugged her back.

"Don't be sad. I know it's tough but though out your immortal life you have to remember to smile. Even if every thing seems dark, lonely and no ones there you have to find the light no matter how small. Or else everything will be gloomy so if you find a chance at happiness try to grab it. Even if it's fleeting it will stay with you so you can carry the happiness and smile. Forever. So promise me to smile."

Hades looked at Percy in amazement and chocked out:

"I promise."

Percy looked up with watery eyes and pecked Hades on the lips, she rested her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. Hades's head was swimming had Percy really just kiss him?! Hades smiled as he drifted off to sleep. A couple of hours later Percy woke up to find Hades's arms around her, she tried to get up and out with out waking him. She failed, Hades woke up and smiled at her. Percy blinked thinking:

_His smile is nice…he needs to smile more._

Hades summoned a gold necklace with a black stone at the end of it. He motioned for Percy to turn around and left her hair. She did as told and Hades put the necklace on her, telling her:

"Never take this off.. It'll protect you."

Percy nodded and blushing she pecked Hades on the cheek, got up and ran.

"Thank you uncle!" shouted Percy over her shoulder.

Hades breathed deep and thought:

_That's right she only sees me as an uncle._

He picked a wild flower that was growing next to him and whispered to himself:

"Not for long."

Hades smirked as the flower he held in his hands caught on fire and turned to ash, blowing away in the wind.

------------------------------With Percy-----------------------------------------------------------------

She ran to the cabins about to step into cabin three when she was stopped by Mr.D

"Percy I need to talk to you."

Percy nodded as a feeling of dread filled her. She fallowed Mr.D to the big house, up stairs to his study and wondered:

_A study? When dose Dionysus study?_

Dionysus cleared his throat and held out a bowl of strawberries and said:

"Would you like to eat these with me."

Percy blinked and asked:

"You got any whip cream?"

Dionysus smiled and made whip cream appear, so they ate strawberries with whip cream. Nothing happened until the dinner horn sounded and as Percy stood up she had some whip cream on her fingers. Dionysus grabbed her hand and licked her fingers clean, Percy snatched her and stammered;

"I-I have to go.. D- dinner"

Dionysus watched her go and recalled the fear on her face that afternoon. And as she left he whispered:

"Don't be afraid of me…Don't hate me."

Unnoticed by him a tear slid down his cheek as for the first time in centuries he was rejected. But soon his pain would be replaced by determination but for now he would not go to dinner content in licking his wounds in solitude.

Review any more thoughts of threesomes of moresomes?

And if you want to read a Nico/Percy fic. Try my new story MY MATE!

Nico- 27 Dionysus-2 luke/percy/nico- 5

Chiron-4 five some between Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Nico and Dionyus-1

Apollo-20 Annabeth-11

Hermes-5 Break all hearts-12

Hades- 25 Poseidon- 4 Protective daddy Poseidon-13

Zeus-7 Luke-13


	9. Chapter 9

**WTF chapter 9**

**Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; no beta; ooc**

"**Wow Percy you sure are naïve, don't you get what's going on?" asked Annabeth in surprise with wide eyes staring at Percy. They were sitting in cabin three and Percy had just filled Annabeth in about what has been going on. Percy looked at Annabeth in confusion taking in Annabeth's golden hair in a pony-tail, her white tee and blue jeans.**

"**What do you mean Annabeth? I'm just being nice and so are they." said Percy picking at her tan shorts.**

**Annabeth stared at Percy not believing her ears. Percy who was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and tan shorts didn't look up from her picking. **

_**Percy who use to be a guy didn't know when someone was trying to woo him/her? **_**Thought Annabeth as she looked at Percy, then she made up her mind.**

"**Percy we need to have a talk. The reason why the gods, Luke and Nico are acting weird are…"**

**Suddenly Poseidon crashed throw the door making it slam against the wall. With wild eyes and messed up hair, he whipped his eyes from left to right, from Percy to Annabeth until they stopped on Annabeth.**

"**GET OUT!" howled Poseidon as water rose behind him, grabbed Annabeth and tossed her out the window. **

"**Ow! Why the hell you hit me with a rock Silena?" yelled Annabeth then silent. Percy normally would have checked on her but was kind of busy with her psycho dad.**

**Percy stared wide eyed at Poseidon as he skulked forward and sat next to Percy. Poseidon let out a huge breath and then out of no were he put his arm around Percy. Pulling Percy into his side Poseidon hugged Percy tightly and gushed:**

" **OH! My sweet little princess, daddy's little angle, that was too close Annabeth almost stole your innocents by telling you the horror of the male species!"**

**Percy whose arms were trapped between Poseidon's arms and Percy's side, tried to wiggled a arm lose. She finally succeeded and started to hit her dad on his chest saying in a muffled voice:**

"**Can't breath! CAN'T BREATH!!!" **

**Poseidon finally let Percy go, Percy took a deep breath her face was red and quickly turned back to it's normal color. Percy cached her breath looked at her dad and said:**

"**What are you talking about? Annabeth was just trying to help and horror of the male species? Dad I use to be male!"**

**Poseidon ignoring Percy took her hands and looked her strait in the eye and said:**

"**Now tell daddy what's the problem and he'll make it all better."**

**Percy looking uncomfortable knew that her dad would not let it go. So she told him what was going on. At first she was tense and didn't give much detail, but as she continued she got less tense and began to get into telling the story. Poseidon listened with interest and by the time she was done he had an evil glint in his eye.**

"**Well Percy, thank you for telling me this daddy will take care of everything." Said Poseidon as he planed to go to Ares for help. He got up and was about to leave, when Percy's voice stopped him:**

"**You never told me what's going on."**

**Poseidon turned to Percy and put on a giant smile filled with love, but his eyes promised pain. So the effect of his look was creepy like a psychotic clown. Percy began to inch away from Poseidon as he walked toward the bed a twisted grin on his face and eye twitching. Poseidon grabbed Percy's shoulder, pulled her into a one armed hug and began to pat her head, Percy very disturbed tried to get out of her father's grasp. Poseidon forced Percy to lay down and rapped her in the blanket, tucking her in tight he kissed her on her forehead.**

"**Don't worry Percy, daddy will take care of everything. So why don't you take a nap."**

**Poseidon turned again and walked out the door. Leaving Percy with one thought:**

_**Like I have a choice.**_

**------------------With Poseidon-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Poseidon walked out of cabin three thinking of ways to torture his so called family. He would need to go to Ares and maybe Hephaestus too for help. But fist he had to find a person to guard his little angle. Poseidon passed Zeus who was taking a walk and just as he was about to walk further away, he froze. Poseidon whipped around and ran toward his brother and jumped in front of him.**

"**ZEUS!" yelled Poseidon into Zeus face.**

**Zeus who was tucked into his thoughts about ways to get near Percy was startled at the yell. In surprise he yelled and throw a punch at Poseidon, Poseidon ducked and dodge as Zeus kept throwing punches. Just as Zeus began to throw lighting bolts, Poseidon yelled:**

"**BROTHER IT'S ME!" **

**Zeus looked at him with wild eyes, beard crackling and a lighting bolt in his hand, he yelled back:**

"**I KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M FIGHTING BACK. You might be trying to kill me."**

**Poseidon blinked as he dunked his brothers lighting bolt. Jumping forward he grabbed Zeus arms and head butted him into stunned silent.**

"**I was just going to ask you if you would watch Percy of me. But I'm not so sure now. You punch and lighting throwing psycho." panted Poseidon.**

**Zeus's eyes widened and he smiled really big, then he shouted:**

"**I'll Do IT!"**

**Next moment Poseidon was holding onto a dust cloud that use to be his brother. Poseidon shock his head and flashed to Ares house. In a flash of light Poseidon appeared in Ares bathroom. Red painted walls and a white tub and toilet, but Poseidon didn't know that because Ares was going to the bathroom on the toilet while reading a newspaper. Ares jumped and yelled:**

" **JEZZE Poseidon! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" **

**Poseidon looked at Ares and fire appeared behind him, with a fist in front of his face he shouted:**

"**I Need you help! I need weapons to protect my dear daughter!"**

**Ares stared at Poseidon over the newspaper.**

"**Can I finish first?" asked Ares**

**Poseidon took a breath the flames disappeared and he walked out of the bathroom, muttering:"Yes, hey where's your phone?"**

**Ares leaned forward to look throw the open door way wondering what Poseidon was doing and yelled:**

"**On the table! Why?"**

"**I need to call Hephaestus." called Poseidon to Ares.**

"**Fine." Said Ares as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands in the marble sink.**

* * *

**Find out next time what happens to Percy! And if you want to be my beta please tell me!**

"**And Give me ideas on how to torture them. And help me plane." Yells Poseidon.**

"**Put in what you want to happen in the next chapter with me and Percy!" says Zeus **

"**What?! YOUR trying to woo my daughter! You BASTERED1" shouts Poseidon and he begins to beat up Zeus.**

**Already decided on protective Poseidon so Poseidon is out of the race. If you wanted a Poseidon /Percy paring I think you should write a story of them. I'd read it but I might write one because when this is over I'm planning to try to make fics of the losers ones with Percy either as a boy or girl. But only some! And just so you know if you can decide between people its counted as a vote for those persons.**

**Nico-55 Apollo-41 Annabeth-20 break all hearts-14 Kronos-3 Chiron-1**

**Turn back to boy- 6 Luke-22 Hades-53 Zeus-18 Dionysus-6 Hermes-8**

**Four some between Zeus/Hades/Nico/Dionysus/Percy-4**

**Luke/Nico/Percy-8**

**Nico/Hades/Percy-1 All except Poseidon-1**


	10. kronos

WTF chapter 10

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

Zeus walked up to Poseidon's cabin taking in the bottom of the ocean theme and the triton on the door.

_Really you thank Poseidon could have better taste in decorating. _Thought Zeus as he walked up to the door.

He opened the door and looked around inside absorbing the blue beds, oak table stands, and the sea water fountain in the corner that was letting a bit of steam out for iris messages. Zeus let his eyes roam the walls as he stepped farther into the cabin, closing the door behind him. On the wall over a bed was a Minotaur horn and a shield with a story pressed into it. Letting his eyes drifted down onto the silk blue bed sheet covering the slumbering figure, black hair and a face of angelic peacefulness poked out of a snuggly rapped blanket. Zeus smiled, a tender look over coming his face as he stared down at Percy. Zeus stared down at her for what seemed like forever then he started to yawn, looking at the bed Percy was in he thought:

_Surely Percy wouldn't mind if I take a nap in the same bed as her. But just in case I'll sleep on top of the blanket._

Zeus gently lowered himself onto the bed, careful of not waking Percy, freezing every time Percy so much as breathed. Finally he was on the bed and comfortable, with one arm around Percy's waist and the other under his head. He fell asleep, unaware of the danger in the form of a over protective father would come and unaware of Percy's strange dream.

_PERCY'S DREAM_

Percy looked around her seeing a base camp in the middle of a field of grassy lands with a dark forest in the distance.

"Finally I'm back. Are the soldiers ready?" A voice that sound like a knife scratching stone asked.

"Yes sir, all of the soldiers are ready to move out and attack camp half blood." said a familiar female voice.

Percy turned to the pair looking at them she could not see the female just a blurry blob. But when she looked at the man he was holding a scythe made of celestial bronze and a type of regular metal. It looked like a scythe you would see death holding in a photo but somehow deadlier if that's possible because its kind of hard to look deadlier then death. Anyway the man holding the scythe had silver are and I'm not talking that cheep gray "silver" hair dye. I'm talking the liquid form of silver sand found in a hour glass. His eyes of melted gold at the moment studying the blobby girl were hard as a rock and cold as ice.

"That girl Annabeth what did you do to her?" asked the silver headed individual as he cradled the scythe in his arms.

" I tried to make her fall in love with Percy Jackson. But she woke up, took the arrow and threatened if I ever tried to manipulate her feelings again the next time I look at anything even remotely ugly she would ram the arrow so far up my ass that even Aphrodite couldn't undo the love spell." answered the girl in a teary voice.

_That's pretty dang far. _Thought Percy unaware that the silver haired one was thinking the same thing.

"Well what ever you do to her just make sure she keeps Jackson busy…Or we can get her on our side but whether she joins or not Olympus and the Olympians will fall." Just as the silver one said fall he hit a passing bird with the top of his scythe making the bird freeze in place. The bird frozen in place fell to the ground with a thud. Percy gasped which was a mistake as silver head turned his head her way scythe at the ready. But instead of attacking his eyes widened harden eyes softened to warm glowing gold.

"Beautiful." muttered Kronos as Percy's eyes made contact with his golden ones.

Kronos raised a hand racking out to Percy then…. Percy woke up, to a arm around her waist and a heart beat in her ear. As Percy groggily woke up she forgot the dream and focused on the pervert in her bed. Percy screamed:

"PERVERT!." and punched him right in the nose, not taking notice of who she was punching.

Zeus fell off the bed cursing in ancient Greek and setting off a chain of storms around the world. Zeus wiped his nose to find he was bleeding, staring at the blood Zeus thought:

_Wow Percy packs a punch…ow….ya that hurts._

Percy stared at the figure that had just gotten off of the floor and it was Zeus, and understandingly she began to panic.

"OH NO! I'm so sorry lord Zeus I didn't mean to, I was half asleep! And.." she was cut off by Zeus as he healed his nose.

"It's fine, but I would hate to see what you can do awake. I feel sorry for those monsters." Said Zeus jokingly with a half smile.

Percy let out a breath of relief as she smiled back at Zeus, then she got off of the bed and ran, squealing:

"Bathroom!"

Zeus chuckled as the door slammed behind her, he sat down on the bed but fell of as the cabin door slammed open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Poseidon as he took aim with the machine gun he was holding, dressed like a army man and looking completely insane he was scary. Next to him was Ares decked out in knives and swords dressed all in black and leather. On the right of Poseidon was Hephaestus in a flying wheel chair! WTF?

Then Poseidon fired and sent Zeus out the window to get away.

"Well, I'm going to see my kids. Bye uncle psycho." said Ares as he walked away at a fast pace.

Poseidon turned to Hephaestus to talk to him but he was already gone. Just as Poseidon walked into the cabin, Percy came out with a fearful expression on her face. Poseidon seeing the expression on her face started panicking:

"What's wrong? Is there a pervert in there?"

Percy looked up at her dad and said:

"What? No, but when I wiped there was blood… What going on dad?"

Poseidon looked at her then shot out the door thinking:

_Oh hell no I'm over a thousand years old and I didn't have to have that conversation once I'm not starting now._

So he did what any reasonable man would do called his daughter's best friend to explain the wonder of the female body.

"ANNABETH!"

_AT KRONOS CAMP_

"I'm sorry sir. Maybe we should just kill Percy Jackson." said the spy standing in front of Kronos.

"No!" snapped Kronos then continued: " Percy Jackson is not to be harmed because she will be my queen."

Review. Poem : _By heavens light we will be guided out of the night._

Annabeth is off the list because the Aphrodite cabin doesn't want a arrow up their buts, cant say I blame them. And Aphrodite is too busy watching the gods and demi-gods fight over Percy.

Apollo-66 Break all hearts-18 192

Hermes-17 Kronos-5

Turn him back-11 Chiron-4

Nico-81 Zeus-22

Luke-25 Dionysus-46

Hades-1,200 Four some between Zeus/Hades/Nico/Dionysus/Percy-4

Luke/Nico/Percy-8

Nico/Hades/Percy-4

Just so you know your friends can vote to. OR should I count your Friends votes? Can you help me decide? Now counting how many times you put the name and by saying its times. No times 100 or thousands. And if the ending number of the times equals 100 it will be counted at 1.


	11. monthly cycle

WTF chapter 11

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

Annabeth and Percy sat in silence on Percy's silky blue bed after Annabeth had just explained about the women's monthly cycle. Annabeth was staring at Percy who was just staring at her hands, _' I think I broke her…. Either that or she's in shock.' _Thought Annabeth then Percy raised her head and asked, " Do you have any chocolate?" A little while later Annabeth managed to get Percy some chocolate.

Annabeth left Percy to gorge on her chocolate, walking away from cabin three she was not prepared for the chaos that would happen in the next 3-4 days.

-two hours later-

Annabeth was setting with the gods, Luke and Nico playing go fish, they got bored with Pinochle. When Travis came running up to them screaming, " She's going to Kill me!" Travis dived behind Hermes, who looked at the cowering ball of goo that was behind his chair. Annabeth sighed, " Travis how many times do I have to tell you. The sweet old lady down the street will not kill you."

Travis got up, glared then snapped, " That old hag throws those cookies like a ninja and she's not the one I'm talking about!" Just then a cry that made blood freeze and hair stand on end was heard all over camp half-blood, "TRAVIS!" Travis gulped and dove back behind he's dads chair. Annabeth closed her eyes and sighed, " You didn't." A passing camper said, " He did."

Annabeth stood up and slammed her fist on the table, chair toppling backwards. " What were you thinking? You took chocolate from Percy who is experiencing 16 years of cramps and mood swings caused by her first period." Travis chuckled nervously, " Maybe." Then he screamed when a ice sickle landed right between his legs getting too close for comfort.

Everyone turned to see Percy walking calmly down the walk way, but that wasn't the scary part, the scary part was the sword sharp ice sickles floating around her. "Give me back my chocolate." Percy said in a chilling voice, Travis backed up and said, " I can't I kind of ate it." Putting his hand behind his head, Percy hummed and held up a hand, the ice sickles that floated around her gathered in her hand forming a spiky icy ball of death. Percy throw the ball at Travis's head who dogged it then ran, screaming.

Percy was about to fallow him when she heard her name being called, " Percy, I have some chocolate if you want." Percy turned around to find the gods, Annabeth, Luke and Nico staring at her, but her focus was on Hades who had a chocolate bar in his hand. Running up she took the bar from his hands, she was so into eating the bar of chocolate that she didn't notice she had been pulling into Hades lap, didn't notice or didn't care. His rivals in love chose the former, Hades placed his head on top of hers looking very smug. Poseidon cleared his throat and summoned a big bag of chocolate. (A/N how many of you girls wish you could do that during that time.)

Percy looked up and smiled, " Hi dad!" she chirped, Poseidon smiled held out the basket of chocolate and said, " Why don't you take this chocolate and go play." After Percy ran away with the brown gold, Poseidon turned to Hades and said, " You're my brother and I love you." Poseidon chose to ignore the snort of disbelief. " But if you ever touch my daughter again, I will tie you down and gut you like a fish. While I relish in your screams of pain…. So got any threes?"

_3-4 days later_

The nightmare that was Percy was over, right now Percy was lying in bed trying to go to sleep. Who knows were her dad was, but before he left he grabbed a sword. Percy shook her head and got out of bed, sneaking out of the cabin and towards the ocean. Walking along the beach always clamed her, stepping into the water and looking at the sky, she thought, _' I want to go someplace. Maybe New York harbor.'_

Just as she thought that her body sank into the water disappearing from sight. Percy didn't know what was happening all she knew was water was every were, no way of telling which way was up or down, kind of like drowning. When the movement stopped she busted out of the water looking around she didn't notice the dark shadow creeping up on her. Then before everything went dark she saw golden eyes and silver hair shimmering in the moon light.

-Review counting only friends votes and your own votes. Decided there will be no foursome or threesome, because the gods are really territorial and it would get messy. Besides nobody really voting for them all that much. Because we are nearing the end no one else will be added.

Apollo-75 Break all hearts-20 Hermes-25 Kronos-18

Turn him back-10 Chiron-5

Nico- 106 Zeus-27

Luke- 32 Dionysus-75

Hades-113


	12. kidnapped and a suprise

WTF chapter 12

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

Percy woke up in a room that was beautiful, huge windows curved along the back wall, looking out over the stern of the ship. Green sea and blue sky stretched all the way to the horizon. A Persian rug covered the floor. Two plush sofas occupied the middle of the room, with a canopied bed in one corner and a mahogany dining table in the other, which was covered with food. ( pg.124 of the sea of monsters)

But Percy didn't notice any of this because she was tied to the bed, her belly was showing and she was freaking out.

Percy tugged at her binds with all her might for several minutes. She was just calming down and beginning to think of a plan, when she heard something that threw her into a panic. Percy began to thrash and pull, tugging at her arms, desperate to get free as the footsteps of a stranger got closer to the door. Percy froze as the door knob twisted and the door creaked open to show the man standing behind it, he looked about twenty, with golden eyes and silver hair. "Oh. I see you are awake, my queen." Said the man as he drew nearer to the bed, Percy in vain tried to scoot away when the man sat down.

The man looked down at Percy and said, " Hello, Percy Jackson. My name is K-" He was cut off by Percy, " I know who you are, Kronos!" Kronos smiled at Percy, " You know who I am? Perfect then you won't have any problems baring my heir." Said Kronos as he summoned a knife out of thin air, smiling he cut the palm of his hand, his golden blood filling his hand quickly. Percy stared in shock as Kronos put his bloody hand on her stomach.

Lifting his hand from her belly, they both watched as the blood slowly sank into her stomach until it disappeared. " What did you just do?" Asked Percy in a kind of controlled voice. Kronos smiled and said, " Impregnated you." At Percy's blank look, Kronos explained, " See when a god or titan wills something to be it happens. So I cut my hand and willed our hire to be."

Percy nodded and then, screamed, " I never agreed to this!" She struggled against the bounds and tried to get up, but the bounds and Kronos wouldn't let her. " Get your hands off me!" Kronos sighed and pushed her down onto the bed, " Calm down all this stress and anger is not good for the baby." Said Kronos as he patted Percy on the shoulder, ignoring her impression of a rabid dog, it was a good one too, rolling eyes, foaming at the mouth, the whole nine yards. Kronos hummed and said, " Maybe I should hurry this along."

So he moved time forward around Percy to make her pregnant time go by faster. Percy stared as her belly got bigger and bigger, the only thought going though her mind was,

' _I'm going to explode!' _Then it stopped, Percy who was still staring muttered, " I got fat under one minute that has to be a record." Kronos walked away and yelled out into the hall way, " Can I get a medic in here!" A group of medics all dressed in white came in and gathered around Percy.

" Wait, why did you call the medics?" Kronos walked out the room, closed the door and counted, " 3...2...1" At one, he heard Percy scream, " OWWWW!"

Then he waited, after a couple of hours a boy was born, a boy named Alexander Sally Jackson. " I have to warn you Percy. This boy is half titan, quarter god and a quarter human. He will grow faster then normal children and it's possible that his human blood will be wiped out." Said Kronos as he watched Percy cuddle her new son that was wrapped in a white towel.

Review

Should Alexander's blood be wiped out and he be half god, half titan? Break all hearts and Chiron have been took off.

Apollo-75 Hermes-25 Kronos-18

Turn him back-10 Nico- 106 Zeus-27

Luke- 32 Dionysus-75

Hades-113


	13. someone gets eaten

WTF chapter 13

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth; I do own Alexander Sally Jackson

Three months have passed, Percy and her son are still on the Princess Andromeda. Percy had thought of escaping with Alexander, but a lot of monster would probable attack them and either they would have been killed or dragged back here. Or at least that's what Percy told Alexander and he believed his mom, though he knew she wanted to leave. She missed her friends and apparently she was falling for this one guy, she blushed each time she talked about him.

Alexander has grown a lot too he looked just like a three year old but he talked like a five year old and his speech was getting better everyday. He had black hair with silver stripes running through, his eyes were gold on the inside like his dad's and sea green on the out side like his mom's. Alexander loved his mom very much she was his favorite person in the whole wide world and he didn't mind the boat so much, it was fun. But at the same time he didn't like it very much, it made mom unhappy to be stuck on this boat away from family and friends. He hated the monsters that were on every corner, but most of all he hated his dad.

His dad pushed him so hard training him in his powers and weapons, trying to make him use the mini-scythe he gave him, just like his dad's. But he preferred the sword that his mom had made and given him. His dad wanted him to rule with a iron fist, incase he ever got dethroned again, but whoever said he wanted to rule? His mom thinks Kronos makes him work to hard too, so she would sneak him away from his lessons with the monsters to have fun. Those moments were the best and right now was one of those moments, they were sitting on his mom's bed, eating sweets and laughing.

Then Alexander turned serious and said, " Hey mom, father has been thinking of trying to move you into his room…again. You won't go right? What if I need you?" Percy looked up from the chocolate bar she was unwrapping, put her arm around Alexander's shoulder, pulling him into a hug she said, " No, I'll try not to be forced into the same room as him. Though he has been good to us, you will always come first."

Alexander nodded and hugged his mom, his face in her shoulder and her head in his hair. Then the moment was ruined by a knock at the door, " Percy I need to talk to you." Came Kronos voice from the other side of the door. Percy's eyes widened and she called, " Just a minute." Grabbing Alexander by the hand she led him to the closet, pushing him in among the clothes she whispered, " Okay I need you to be quiet and to stay as still as you can. Okay?"

At Alexander's nod she kissed him on the forehead, and closed the door, but not all the way there still was a crack for him to see through. Percy opened the door to let Kronos in, Kronos walked into the room and looked around, it was the same room Percy had woke up in the night she got there. " Percy, do you know were Alexander is?" asked Kronos as he studied his nails. Percy facing his back swallowed and shook her head, then remembering that he couldn't see her said, " No, why to you ask?"

Kronos turned around to look at Percy and said, " Oh no reason. He just wasn't in his class to day." Percy nodded and asked, " How do you know he wasn't in his class?" Kronos smiled and positioned his hand on her shoulder. " I decided to drop by the class to see how he was doing." Said Kronos in a soft voice.

'_Like you care.'_ Thought Alexander as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. Then Kronos removed his hand from her shoulder and in a harsh voice asked, " Why do you lie to me?" Percy shook her head and stuttered, " I-I d-don't know what you mean." Kronos smiled cruelly and motioned to the corner by her bed, Percy turned her head to look and saw propped up against the wall was Alexander's scythe an exacted replica of Kronos's.

Percy turned her head back to Kronos only to get knock down onto the bed because of the slap that Kronos gave her. Alexander's blood ran cold and a white hot flare of anger filled him, he hated Kronos with the passion of a thousand suns. Kronos crawled into bed and scooped Percy in his arms, he started to pat her head as he said, " I'm sorry Percy, my anger just gets the better of me. I should have considered the thought of Alexander leaving his scythe here and was off somewhere else." Kronos lowered himself onto the bed and pulled Percy down beside him, " Now why don't we go to sleep."

Kronos made Percy fall into a deep sleep, then after a couple of minutes fell into sleep himself. Alexander felt rage fill him up as he slowly open the closet door, unsheathing his bronze sword made to kill only monsters…And Titans. Alexander walked up to the sleeping Kronos and raised his sword, slashing it downward he cut off Kronos's head. Slowly and silently Alexander began to cut Kronos into bite sized pieces, then picking up the pieces ignoring the blood on his hands he put them in a towel.

Alexander gripped the towel by the corners and brought them together, holding the towel like a sack in one hand he sneaked out the door. Creeping all the way to the kitchen he went up to the chef and asked, " Can you cook this and serve it at lunch?" The chef was a demigod that looked at him with fear, being Kronos son did that to people. The chef nodded and took the towel from him, Alexander smiled at him and whispered, " I think you and the other demigods should get off the boat soon." The demigod confused nodded slowly as Alexander left.

Alexander raced down the hall that was covered with slime, his mom said it reminded her of being in the stomach of a dragon. Reaching his distention, the weapon hold he began to look for Greek fire finding several little jars, he grabbed them, placing them into a basket he got at the gift shop on the way over. He was about to leave when he saw the detonator on top of a crate, " Oh ya don't want to leave that." Sticking it into his pocket, he rushed out of the room, reaching the café, he put five jars down in different places. The heading for the door he was stopped by a giant, " My tummy speaks listen."

Alexander pressed his ear to the giants stomach to hear, " UHH! I hate this! If this is what my kids went through, it's no wonder they hate me." said a part of Kronos, Alexander smiled evilly and tapped on the giant's stomach causing the giant to giggle and Kronos to shout, " What's going on!" Alexander ran away from the giant after he said bye thinking, _' I guess the demigod served lunch right after I told him too. I hope he gets off.' _

After setting all of the Greek fire in different places he rushed back to his mom's room, where she was still sleeping. Making his way toward her bed he put his hand on her cheek and concentrated, he been working on this for weeks and hoped his mom would be proud. Slowly the bruise healed under his hand, Alexander smiled and reach for his mom's hand ready to teleport them out of there. Then he stopped, something was making the drawer in the table raddled. Walking over to it, he open it to find a necklace with a gold chain and a black stone, reaching into the drawer he picked it up.

Feeling something engraved on the back he turned it over it said, " To Percy, Love Hades." Alexander clutched it and thought that Kronos must have stolen it from his mom, walking over to her sleeping form, he put the necklace on her and teleported them to the edge of half-blood hill, where he passed out. Guess he wasn't all the way ready for such a long distance.

Review! Sorry if the numbers seem wrong it's really hard to keep track. And when I count sometimes I lose my place or miscount. And yes Percy is still a virgin

Apollo-84

Hermes-26

Turn him back-25

Nico-146

Zeus-39

Luke-32

Dionysus-56

Hades-148


	14. Chapter 14

WTF chapter 14

Ncalkins doesn't own Percy Jackson; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth; I do own Alexander Sally Jackson

Percy's eye's fluttered open and she looked around in confusion. She was in a white room with tons of medical supplies. Percy frowned then smiled so big it felt like her face would split in two. She was in camp Half-Blood's infirmary, in the big house, her happiness faded as she looked around Alexander was no where to be found.

Panic filled her, what if a group of demi-gods had found the boat and went to save her. Then thinking Alexander was apart of the Titan army and killed him! He still had some human blood they could do that! Or maybe Kronos found Alexander and was so mad he obliterated him.

Percy began to hyperventilate as she thought with tears falling from her eyes, ' MY baby, my Alexander! His dead, nononono, NO NO NO NO!'

Percy began to sob as the thought hit her hard, a wail of sorrow broke out of her drawing attention from those outside. Luke and Nico busted in through the door and ran to Percy, concern filled faces watched as the one they both loved bawled her eyes out.

"What's wrong Percy?" asked Nico putting an arm around her shoulder. Percy just cried more burring her face into Nico's chest.

Luke felt a bit of jealousy that Nico got to hold her, but decided to distract her from what was bothering her. "Hey, Percy when we found you outside, there was this weird kid there."

Percy bolted up and asked, " Kid? Where is he?"

Luke shocked at Percy's reaction said with wide eyes, " The gods are talking to him right now in the living room."

Percy's reaction was instant, she jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Luke and Nico got in the way and Percy feeling there was no time to explain charged at them like a football player and bowled them over shouting, "MOVE!" Running down the hall she was aware that she looked like her psycho dad and that Luke and Nico was following her. As Percy neared the living room she could hear them talking, " This boy is mostly God and Titan, in two months the human blood he holds will completely disappear." Said a voice that sounded like Chiron.

Then a gruff voice spoke up, "Then we should just kill him while we can."

Percy felt horror and anger grow inside her as other voices agreed, she gained speed heading for the door. Jumping into the air Percy let lose a flying kick and kicked in the door, shouting, "YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BABY!"

The gods jumped in surprise as Percy flew in the door and jaws dropped when Alexander turned around and shouted, " MOMMY!"

Luke and Nico poked their heads into the room to find Alexander flying toward Percy who hugged him tight. " Percy what is going on?" Asked Poseidon, Percy smiled and hugged her dad, after telling him how she missed him. She explained and then Alexander explained what he did, taking out the detonator he pushed the button and they could hear the explosion from where they were standing.

-Two months later-

Alexander loved the camp even if the campers were a little scared of him. He loved the gods and his grandpa, they taught him cool things, well when they weren't drooling over his mom like a pack of starving dogs. Those gods were obsessed and he was sick of it!

Apollo sang to his mom every night and made moves on her, Hermes was a stalker, he even followed her to the bathroom, Alexander and Poseidon ran him off. Mr. D was really nice when his mom was around, when she was gone he was an ass, the donkey didn't deserve his mom.

Zeus kept trying to seduce his mom, it made Alexander sick. Luke was okay, he was like a older brother that stole his mom's clothes while she was in the shower, grandpa almost killed him for that.

Nico was okay but he kept asking him if his mom liked him. How was Alexander to know? Okay he knew, but he wasn't going to tell. Last but not least Hades was a good guy, treated his mom right, and was kind to him. But it was weird how he found Hades under his mom's bed sleeping, his grandpa surprisingly didn't kill him. He probably didn't know, when Alexander asked his mom why Hades was sleeping under her bed the next morning. She said, " I found Hermes trying to sneak into my room through the window, creeper. So I told Hades and he offered to protect me though the night."

Alexander shook his head as he called the goddess of love Aphrodite for help. In a flash of white light Aphrodite appeared and together they made a plan to get his mom to tell who she liked. The evil grins on the two's faces brought a feeling of terror to all the campers who were unfortunate to come across them.

-The next day-

" Alexander where are you taking me?" Asked a blind folded Percy as Alexander pushed forward.

"It's a surprise. Okay mom you can take off the rag now." Answered Alexander, Percy took off her blind fold to find Aphrodite sitting on a cushion with a tea set in front of her and two other cushions on either side of her.

"Come sit." Aphrodite called to them in a silky voice, Percy walked forward and sat on the blood red cushion on Aphrodite, while Alexander much to his irritation sat on the bright puffy pink one.

Aphrodite reached for the crystal tea pot and pored into golden cups a tea that seemed to glow with a pink light. Percy was wary she had never seen this type of tea before, but she didn't want to enrage a goddess so she picked up her cup and began to drink. Aphrodite smirked as she took a sip of her own tea, the tea they were drinking was a creation of her own.

Not even the other gods knew about it, the drink smelled of honeysuckle, glowing with a pink light. This tea would make the drinker spill who they loved when questioned. As Percy swished the drink in her mouth she was surprised to find it delicious. It tasted like melted chocolate, as Percy swallowed a warm feeling spread through her, she felt so giddy and happy.

Alexander looked at his mom with concern as a smile spread across her face, it wasn't the smile that concerned him. It was the light almost not noticeable pink light coming from her eyes. " Percy, I have heard lately that some of the gods have been in love with you." Percy turned to Aphrodite and turned her head to the side much like a confused puppy.

Aphrodite giggled and said, " It's so cute you don't even know what is going on. Do you?" Percy blinked owlishly and shook her head. Aphrodite smiled and took Percy's hand gently patting it she said, " Well Percy I for one would like to know who to you love?" Percy smiled and giggled and leaned in really close to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite moved her hair out of the way and Percy whispered in her ear, " You…..Joke." Percy laughed and Aphrodite giggled and said, " Of course you love me Percy. Everyone loves love. But seriously who do you love." Percy giggled and leaned in again and whispered,

"Hades." Aphrodite squealed and a voice behind Percy shouted, "YES!" Percy turned around to find Hades in one corner with all the other gods and Nico and Luke hidden by shadows leaning against the wall. Hades was about to rush forward when Poseidon got in the way, " If you ever hurt my son/daughter you will be dead." He hissed and Hades could see his to see the future in his brother's eyes should he every hurt Percy and it was not pretty.

" Okay." He said as he inched around his homicidal brother and ran to Percy taking her into his arms they embraced. The others that were in love with Percy smiled sadly and walked away, when out of nowhere Ares charged in shouting, "No! She should be in love with me! Cant you see I loved you since the moment I saw you!" Everyone gave a huge sweat drop at the God of War's words.

Hades and Percy looked at each other and looked at Ares then for the first time in his life Ares got flipped off by water and the dead at the same time. Ares felt someone glaring at him and turning to find Aphrodite glaring at him.

"Hehe, Joke?" said Ares weakly, trying to grin. Aphrodite smiled a cruel smile and that night for the fourth hundred time war got beat up by love.

Also that night Percy and Hades got married but while they were kissing, Percy turned back into a boy. "I told you it would wear off!" Shouted Travis only to get hit upside the head by Poseidon who said, " Shut up you're still my slave for doing that to my son." Percy was made immortal and every summer when Persephone returned to her mother Percy would stay with Hades, and in the winter he was allowed to do what ever he wants.

And they lived happily ever after except the people who kept get beaten up by Poseidon and now Hades, Kronos still chopped up and eaten, and the people who didn't want Percy to be immortal had to deal with a enormous headache for the rest of their life's. Oh and did I mention all the husbands got beat up by their wife's? All is right with the world.

The end

Sorry if the ending sucked I ran out of ideas, if you don't like the pairing just change it to some one you like. Thanks for all the reviews!

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT! AND IF YOU DIDN'T HOPE IT MADE YOU LAUGH**


End file.
